1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication electronic device and an antenna structure disposed thereon, and more particularly, to a communication electronic device and an antenna structure with a grounding element having a plurality of notches and a protruded portion disposed at an edge, wherein a built-in multiband antenna element is located at the edge, such that the antenna element is capable of achieving a wideband operation and can be closely integrated with the grounding element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile communication devices have made a large impact on human lives, and our living environment is rife with electromagnetic waves of various operating systems. As a result, effects of electromagnetic waves on the human body have become a significant topic, especially regarding communication electronic devices that require longtime contact with users, such as mobile phones and tablet computers. Additionally, the performance of the built-in antenna of the communication electronic device may be affected by influences resulting from a user's hand when the communication electronic device is in use, and this issue is also an important topic in the field. For example, in the conventional art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,466 entitled “Multiband folded loop antenna”, a communication electronic device with a multiband loop antenna is disclosed, wherein the loop antenna is disposed at an edge of the grounding element and occupies the overall edge in order to achieve a wideband operation. Such an antenna configuration cannot be closely combined with peripheral electronic elements, which results in a waste of interior space of the device. Also, since the distance between the user's hand and the antenna element is small when the communication electronic device is in use, the radiation performances of the antenna may be easily affected by the user's hand.
Hence, how to provide a communication electronic device having an antenna with two wide operating bands at least covering from 824 MHz to 960 MHz and from 1710 MHz to 2170 MHz to satisfy the five-band WWAN operation has become an important topic in this field. In addition, it is desired that the distance between the antenna and the user's hand can be increased in order to reduce influences resulting from the user's hand, and enabling the antenna element to be closely integrated with peripheral electronic elements.